What's Magic Got to do With It?
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Usagi gets kicked out. Thats all i'm saying cause i might give the whole story away! R/R
1. Part 1

What's Magic got to do with it?  
Rating: G  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and I never will so please don't sue!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is not very good in my opinion, but I say that with almost everything I do and there's people who actually like the stuff, any ways, this is the first fic I'm posting so please be nice!!!!!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Beep beep. "Grrrrr what now!!!!!" Usagi said as she got up to answer her communicator. "Usagi here." "Usagi we need Sailor Moon quickly!" she heard Rei shout. "We're in front of the hair salon." "Ok I'll be right there."   
  
Usagi quickly transformed and sarted to run the three miles to the hair salon. She thought about the monsters that show up, not the regular youma's, the ones that she won't let the scouts fight. Of course the scouts don't know about them, how could they, she never told them. You couldn't fight them with regular powers, but of course she didn't. Usagi fought them with the powers she had inherited from being a Genie. Only one scout knows that she's a Genie, that's her cousin, Minako also known as Sailor Venus. She's also a Genie of course, she helps fight, and knows what Usagi goes through.   
  
Usagi finally arrived and observed the scene. Mercury and Venus were down, Mars was standing shakily, Jupiter was barely holding up and Tuxedo Mask was throwing roses. She decided it was time to make herself known. "Hey, why don't you try picking on someone else?" "Like you, gladly." "Moon spiral heart ache!" she said before the youma could attack. It was dusted, and the scouts didn't look to good. "What took you so long?" Mars yelled. "I got" was all she could say before she was cut off. "You should have been there" Tuxedo mask said. "We all could have been killed" Mars shouted. "I was" she started but again cut off. "You should just leave, we don't need you as a leader, I think we all agree." Minako was the only one who protested.   
  
The next morning I dodged my ex-best friends. Minako came to me and said that I was right not to be with them, the scouts had yelled at her for sticking up for me. She also decided to have them as ex-best friends. Minako and myself couldn't take seeing them, we went away to America. Over the years we graduated with high honors and went to college graduating in business. We decided to start a business of our own called International TA. We publish books. Our businesses spread and we became a big company. They're names in America were Serena Moon and Mina Venus.   
  
We were on our way to the airport. It was our vacation, even though we could take one when we wanted, we very seldom did, only once a year. We wanted to visit our parents in Tokyo. This year was a surprise visit. Now we owned our own house in Tokyo, so its easier to make plans. Thank goodness we made it just in time and we got on the plane. "Do we have everything?" I asked Mina. "As far as I know" Mina Answered. "They are going to be so surprised, we already visited this year so they'll never expect it!" I said. "I know, but its also a time to rest for us, we've had so much work!!!!!" Mina said. "Yeah, its hard to believe that we are successful business women, when we were younger we didn't like work at all!" I said. "Yeah, I never expected this! We also had to fight" Mina said.   
  
"The plane is landing in Tokyo now, please buckle your seat belt" the flight attendant said. This will be nice and peaceful, or so I thought....   
  
We waited for the Limo, as it stopped in front of us the driver came out and put the bags in the trunk, then opened the door for us. "So what are we going to do first?" Mina asked. "I don't care, we could go shopping!" "Oh yeah, I have to get presents for my parents!" "Me too! I had totally forgotten!" "We'll go home and then we'll go shopping!"   
  
We were dropped off in front of a popular store. "You can go, I feel like walking, just make sure you pick us up here at" I looked at my watch that said 10:36pm "5:00pm, got it?" "Yes of course" he said as he left. Both Mina and me went into the store and picked presents out for our parents. We had decided to visit them tomorrow. By the time we left it was only 11:05pm. "Now what should we do?" Mina asked. "Let's go to the park and shop afterwards" I said. "Ok, I don't think we have been to the park in a long time, we've never went there on any of our vacations!" Mina said excitedly. "I know, but you know our parents never see us and want to be with us most of the time." I said. All of the sudden we heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" Mina asked. "I don't know but it sounds familiar" I said. Then I saw Rei and Makoto. I don't think they saw us but they were answering their communicators. I heard monster and park been awhile since an attack. Now if you put it together you come up with, there's a monster in the park, and its been awhile since they've had to fight. "I think we should watch, I know we aren't friends with them anymore, but I still don't want them to get hurt" Mina said. "I know Mina, its the same with me." We then ran in the direction the Rei and Makoto ran to.   
  
***********P**********A**********R*********K************  
  
Both Mina and I watched from a safe distance. "Mina.." "I know Serena, they won't be able to win because that isn't a normal youma. We saw Mars, Mercury and Jupiter get it pretty badly. Tuxedo Mask had just arrived and wasn't doing to well at all. "I think we should go in now, they'll never be able to make it if we don't" Mina said. I nodded in agreement "Let's go." "Hey you, do you find it fun to pick on anyone that comes around" Mina said. (Sweat drop) "Yeah pick on someone that is worth picking on!" I said. "Usagi, Minako leave now, or at least transform!!" Rei yelled. I ignored her, though the youma seemed amused that two people with no fuku were standing up to it. Mina and I both pointed at the youma and it instantly dusted. The scouts gaped at us, we walked away. Didn't look back, we just walked away.....  
  
"Well Mina, we better get to work." "Oh yeah, i almost forgot we had an appointment with International CHMK!" "Mina that's one of the reasons we came." International is our biggest Rival! Mina and myself decided that so there won't be a big war, we would ask if they wanted to join our company's together. We have no clue who the people in charge are because our secretary set everything up. Though we were soon to meet them. Other than that this is a complete vacation, I just hope this won't take long.   
  
After we went home and changed we went to International CHMK. The secretary led us to the meeting room and told us to wait, while she told them that we were here. "You may go in now" she said while pointing to the room. Mina and I walked into the room side by side. As soon as we entered you heard 6 gasps, 2 of which belonging to Mina and myself. "What are you doing here?" everyone said at the same time. "Don't tell me you are they heads of this company!" I said. They nodded, "that would mean your the heads of International TA!" Rei said as we nodded. "You know, since we don't really get along outside the office" I started. "Then we really shouldn't ask what we were going to." Mina finished. "I think you should still ask the question, we haven't been around each other for along time so how would you know we don't get along?" Ami asked. "Tell me Ami do all of you get along well?" I asked. "What kind of question is that?" Makoto asked. "Well before we ask we" I said. "Have to ask you a few questions!" Mina said. "We get along good" Mamoru said. "Tell me, if you guys know each other so well" I said. "Can you finish each others sentences?" Mina asked. "Err well umm maybe..." Rei said. "I thought you would know" Serena started "Every word the other one said" Mina finished. "Did you guys rehearse or something?" Makoto asked. "Nope" we said at the same time!! "How could we?" I said. "You could ask us many questions and we could finish each others sentences!" Mina said. "That's what a good" I started. "Friendship can do" Mina finished. "Well Mina I think we should give them a chance, I mean we'll ask and they answer" "Ok, do you guys want to join company's and stop the wars between us?" Mina asked. Everyone gaped "you want to join company's?" Makoto asked. We nodded, "if you need time to decide" I started. "then we will be back tomorrow" Mina said. "Well, we will discuss this and we will be ready by tomorrow" Mamoru said. "Usagi, Minako" Rei said. "Yes" we answered at the same time. "I'm sorry" we looked at the others who agreed. We nodded and I said "we will forgive you" "but we won't trust you easily" Mina finished.  
  
"We deserve them not to trust us" Ami said quietly. "Its been years, why can't they trust us, we apologized!! Rei said. "Rei, would you still trust us if we did that to you?" Makoto asked. "Probably...." "Should we join company's?" Mamoru asked. "I don't know, we still have to ask Haruka, Michuru, and Setsunna, since they have an equal amount in the company." Ami said. "Hey guys what happened at the meeting with International TA?" Haruka asked. "They want us to join company's" Makoto said. "I don't think we should..." Michuru started. "The owners of the company are Usagi and Minako" Rei said "I don't know if we should join up with them though" "Well lets vote, everyone get a piece of paper and right yes or no on it" Setsunna said "Put it in this bucket when your done." After everyone was done Setsunna drew the votes and read them out loud, Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No, No and......  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Lets see, One vote is left, will it be no, or will it be yes? who knows????? *Raises hand* I know I know!!!!!! he, he, he we'll just have to wait and see!!!!!  



	2. Part 2

title: What's Magic Got to do With It   
Rating: G   
Chapter 2  
  
Well this isn't a very good part but here it is.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the show so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes!" Setsunna said at last. Suddenly a Guy with Blonde hair very much like the color of Serena's hair and Blue eyes rushed in. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. "You missed the whole meeting with International TA" Rei said. "Sorry I was late, on my way up to the office I seen my two cousins and had to talk to them!" Brad said. Brad Is Makoto boyfriend, they have been together for 2 years. "I never knew you had cousin's, and you met them in the office building?" Makoto asked. "Well I haven't seen them since my trip to America, since I stayed with them" He said. "You still never told me about them, I mean you did make the trip when we started dating!!" Makoto said. "Sorry, I don't know why I never thought to bring them up, they are my favorite cousin's, people are always telling us we look alike, even though they are girls!" he said. "Well Brad what are their names?" Ami asked. "hold on a minute, I need something to drink!" Rei said as she called for everyone's drink. Now everyone was drinking their drinks. "So what are their names?" Ami asked as she drank. "Serena Tsukino, and Mina Aino" he said. At that everyone spit out what they were drinking. "Your cousins with them?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, Why?" Brad asked. "Did you know they are the heads of International TA?" Michuru asked. "Of course" he answered. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked. "Why would you want to know?" He asked. "They were both our friends, but then they moved to America because we didn't exactly treat them right" Makoto said. "That means your the Sailor Scouts right?" He said. "They told you!!" Rei screamed. "Don't be so loud!! I don't care, I'm from the Silver Millennium too" He said. "If you are why don't you fight?" Rei asked. "I only fight if I am needed." he said.  
  
Next day...  
  
"So Serena, do you think they said yes?" Mina asked. "I'm not sure, I feel some of them want to yet some don't" She answered. "I know what you mean." Mina said. They were on their way back to International CHMK. "Well we will find out soon because we are here" Serena said. They were walking up to the meeting room when they heard someone behind them. "Hey girls, I hear you want to join company's with us, why didn't you tell me!" Brad said. "I guess we wanted it to be a surprise!" Mina said. They all headed up to the meeting room and were told to go in. "Hey guys what's up?" Brad asked, though Serena and Mina stayed quite. Brad kissed Makoto on the cheek before sitting down in his chair, and Serena and Mina looked at each other for a moment then looked back to the rest and telepathically talked. 'When did they become an Item?' Mina asked. 'I didn't even know they were an item!' Serena said. 'We became an item two years ago' Brad answered telepathically. Both Serena and Mina had surprised looks, Serena said "You were Listening to the conversation!" "Your not supposed to listen to other people's conversations you know brad!!!!" Mina said. "Well you didn't block me out and since everyone was just staring at you, when you two weren't saying anything I knew you guys were talking telepathically!!" Brad said. "Still how come you never told us!!!!" Serena said. We're your favorite cousin's and you never told us!!!" Mina said. "What are you guys talking about?" Rei practically screamed. "Nothing" All three said at the same time.   
  
"Since when can you to talk telepathically?" Ami asked. "Um, a long time" Mina said. "any way's you guys don't we have to settle a deal?" Brad said. "ok but you are" Serena started. "Defiantly telling us when we go to Aunt Irene's house" Mina finished. "Oh yeah, you guys still haven't told her you've come to visit have you?" Brad asked. "that's kind of the whole point in a Surprise visit Brad!" Mina said! "alright what have you guys decided?" Serena asked. "We have decided on Yes, we will join company's" Mamoru said. "ok, but there is one thing you guys have to know" Serena said. "And what is that?" Michuru asked. "If you boss us around to much we won't work to well, actually we will get mad and let's just say you won't want to be around us when we do get mad." Mina stated. "I can verify that" Brad said. Both Serena and Mina glared at him.  
  
Later that day....  
  
Brad had already went into Serena's Parent's house and Serena and Mina were just walking up to the house. "Ready? Your parent's car is here which means we came at the right time!" Serena said. "I know, I can't wait to see their faces!!" Mina said. They knocked on the door and Serena's Mother answered. "Serena, Mina! when did you two get here?" Her mom asked. "Well we got here two days ago!" Serena said. "Why didn't you come sooner?" She asked. "Because we wanted everyone to be here" Mina said. "Well I guess that's alright, now come in!" Irene said.  
  
"So what brings you two out here?" Mina's mom asked. "Well we came here on business with International CHMK" Mina said. "What business do you have with them?" Serena's dad asked. "Well we wanted to join company's and they agreed. Suddenly they heard an explosion. "I wonder what that was!" Mina's mom said. "Well Serena, Mina and I will go and see what's going on!" Brad said. "Ok but be careful!" Serena's mom yelled as Brad, Serena, and Mina ran out of the house to see what is going on.  
  
=========================================================  
I wonder what the explosion was? anyone want to guess? well that's all for this week!!!   
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	3. Part 3

Title: What's Magic Got to do With It?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of the characters.  
  
Next part enjoy!! It's kind of a weird chapter!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
They all arrived at the spot where the explosion was sounded, but there was nothing there. "Ok, what's going on here?" Mina said. "I don't know, but i don't sense anything right now so obviously it wasn't anything, or its gone" Serena said. Just then the scouts came running up. "What happened?" Mina asked. "I have no clue..." Brad said. Suddenly a Bright Light engolfed them.  
  
They suddenly appeared in a place they all new, the moon kingdom. "how did we get here?" Rei asked. "I don't know but there has to be a reason" Ami said. "Maybe we have to learn something from our pasts" Haruka stated. "Let's look around" Serena said. They all looked around, then someone appeared and who else to appear but Queen Serenity. "I know you all wonder why you are here." She said. "Queen Serenity, is there a purpose to this?" Michuru asked. "There is a task you have to complete" Serenity said. "What is this task?" Mamoru asked. "you have to figure that out for yourselves" with that the queen disappeared. Suddenly, one by one everyone disappeared.  
  
Rei appeared in a small room, where the door was locked. It was actually nice, but to small for Rei's likings. The room had a red tint to it. It had a bed and a light, with a table that had some food on it. She didn't sense any negative power, so she decided to eat. "It must be from the Queen" she said to know one. Everyone else except Serena appeared in a similar room only with they're own colors. Serena appeared in a maze type of thing. "Where am I" she said. Suddenly someone with a dark cloak appeared. "Serena this is your task, you have to find all of your friends before the timer runs out" she said as she pointed to a timer. "What's the catch?" Serena asked. "There are going to be monsters throughout the maze, if you get caught then your friends will stay in the rooms forever, but if you get them all out without getting caught, then you win" with that the person disappeared. Serena sighed and started to look around. Every time she ended up where she started. After the 15th time of not getting anywhere she thought. 'there is something weird, i've been down every path, there are no more left. Suddenly she thought of something. 'I can telepathically talk! I'll try Rei first.   
  
'Rei can you hear me?' Serena talked telepathically. Rei jumped at the sound. 'Serena is that you?' she asked. 'Yeah, I'm trying to find everyone but I'm not getting any where.' Serena said. Rei got up and looked through the bars of the door. 'Serena try to find the hall that is red, that's where I am. 'I saw the red hall, I know where it is!' she said as she walked down the hall until she got to a red hall. "Rei?" she called. Rei heard, "Serena I'm here!!" Serena looked around, but didn't see a door. "I don't see a door!!" she called back. Rei could fit her arm out between the bars, so she reached out and the door appeared. Serena saw the lock on the door, there was a note on the door too, so she picked it up and read it out loud.   
  
Words:   
Look up high, look down low  
What do you see besides a key?  
  
"That did not make sense!" Serena said as a key appeared. "Well it worked didn't it?" Rei said "so get me out of here!!!" "Hold your horses!" Serena said as she grabbed the key, but a light engulfed her and she disappeared only to reappear in a purple room. "Where am I now?" she said to herself. Then five youma's came out of no where. She tried to fight them with her magic but it wouldn't work, so she transformed. "Moon taira magic!" she yelled. One went down, but there were still four more. Her taira didn't work on any of them. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled yet only one more went down and her scepter wouldn't work on any of them. Finally she resorted to fighting hand to hand combat. By the time she was done with all of them her fuku was torn almost to shreds from the long nails of the monsters. She was bleeding, but not to seriously. Then the light engulfed her again and she reappeared in front of Rei's door.   
  
"Where have you been!?" Rei yelled seeing Serena's fuku and the blood. "I was fighting, can't you tell?" Serena said. "Sure I can tell, but you've been gone for like two hours." At the thought Serena's head shot up "two hours, we have to go find the others! we don't have a whole lot of time!" Serena said detransforming and looking at her watch. "Ok, get me out of here and we'll go look for the others" Rei said. Serena took the key and unlocked Rei's door. Then Serena said "We'll try to find Ami next, I think I seen a Blue hall somewhere." "Ok" Rei said as she followed Serena.   
  
They came to a Blue hall and called for Ami but no one answered. As they were walking they came to a note. Rei read it out loud.  
  
  
Scouts,   
Close your eyes and think hard about Mercury if you ever want to find her. Think about what she likes, how she acts, and where she could be, only then will you find her.   
  
"These notes are getting to be weird" Serena said. "Yeah but we better do what it says" Rei answered. They both closed their eyes and thought about Mercury. They did that for a while and weren't getting anywhere. They opened their eye's and they were in a different blue hallway. "How did we get here?" Rei asked. "I'm not sure" Serena answered. "Ami are you here?" Rei asked, as she noticed a key. "I'm here you guys!!" Ami said. "Ok we'll get you out!" Serena said as both her and Rei went towards the key. As Rei touched it they both disappeared and they Reappeared in a Dark blue room. This time ten youma's appeared. None of their powers worked so they fought hand to hand combat against them. Serena had healed almost completely from her other fight because of her powers, but she got more wounds. By the time they finished all of the youma's off they were knocked up pretty badly.  
  
They then appeared in the hallway, they detransformed and opened the door for Ami. "Where did you guys go?" Ami asked. "It seems every time we touch a key we have to fight before we can open the door for the person" Serena asked. "Ok, who do we try next?" Rei asked. "Let's go for Lita" Ami said "By the way how do you know which hall to look in?" "it seems that they are color coded by scouts" Serena said. "I think there is a green hall down there" Rei said. "Ok let's go!" Ami said. At that they all ran in the Direction of the green hall.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! I don't know how good this chapter is! I just started writing it and couldn't stop. Well See ya all next Chapter!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Part 4

Title: What's Magic Got to do With It?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters so please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Hmm, well, this chapter may be good, I'll know it is if you guys review it!! BTW if you've read my fic: Going Away For A Little While, and liked it please tell me if you think that I should add more parts to it!!! enjoy this chapter!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They finally got to the green hall and saw a note. Ami picked it up and read it to the other two.  
  
"Scouts,  
Go to the tree's of wonder to find the scout of Thunder. To get there go through the door, and you will be in a room with four doors. If you choose the right one it will lead you straight to the scout of Thunder, but go the wrong way and you will encounter a big obstacle."  
  
Ami put down the note and all of them walked through the door. They certainly saw the four doors. "I'll scan them" Ami said as she pulled out her computer. The computer beeped and Serena looked at Ami. "What's wrong?" "I don't know nothing is coming up" Ami said. "What? they must want us to choose the door without help." Rei said. "Let's go through this one" Serena said. "Who made you boss?" Rei asked. "I just assumed that you would listen" Serena said. "Well I think we should go through this one!" Rei said. "No this one!" Serena yelled. "Why do we have to listen to you!" Rei yelled. At this point Serena was losing her cool "we will never get anywhere if we keep fighting" She said. Rei sighed "I guess your right." "None of us know which door to go through, so just pick one" Ami said. "Fine we'll go through this one" Serena and Rei said as they pointed to the same door. Ami agreed and they then opened the door. A bright light shown and they disappeared.  
  
They were dropped from the air, none of them landing on their feet. All of them got up and looked around. Suddenly 35 youma appeared and they all gasped. "We have a problem here" Rei said. "Don't worry if we all work together, we can beat them." Serena said "Transform!!" "Ok" Ami and Rei said as they all transformed. During the fight they tried to stay close together. it took them about five hours but they did it, the thing is, none of them were hurt badly, though they brushed the thought aside as they heard Makoto. They looked around for a key spotting one. They ran and got it surprisingly not disappearing. Then they started looking around for a door, not seeing one. "Makoto where are you?" Ami asked. "I'm over here!" Makoto said. They looked around and still didn't see again. Then they saw a lever, so they pulled it and stairs came out of the wall which led to a door.   
Then they saw Makoto standing in on the other side of the door. "We're coming Makoto!" Ami said. "Ok, I'll be right here!" she called back. All of them went up the stairs and opened the door. "It took you guys long enough" Makoto said. "Well sorry, but we were kind of in a lot of fights!!!!" Rei said. "Well now we are here so let's go find Mina!" Serena said as she started walking toward an exit.  
  
They wondered into an orange hallway. They saw a key and Makoto grabbed it. They all disappeared. When they appeared they looked around to find that they were in a green room. 20 big youma's appeared. They were about 3 times bigger than the normal one, and 3 times stronger as well. After about 2 hours they beat everyone. Each time they fought harder and got less and less injury's. They thought it was odd, but never paid to close attention to it. All of them also noticed that it was getting easier to fight and not taking as long to defeat a youma even though they are bigger.   
  
All of them appeared in front of Mina's door, though they couldn't see her because there were no bars, they could see her. Serena took the key and opened the first door only to find another door. "What! how come there is another door!" She practically screamed. "That key will surly not fit that key hole" Makoto stated. "I know, it looks like we need to find one more." Rei said. "I knew that key was a little to easy to get."Ami said to no one in particular. "Hey look at this!" Makoto said. Everyone looked over to see Makoto standing next to the Jupiter sign. "They're are your signs to see!" Makoto pointed to everyone else's. "I think you just put your hand in the slot where it says put hand." Makoto said. At that everyone sweat dropped. Makoto I think you were in that room just a little to long" Serena said as everyone went to the places with their signs on it. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Makoto questioned. "Nothing, nothing at all Makoto." Serena said. When all of them had their hands in the slots they disappeared.  
  
The next thing they know they are in a sky blue room, Mina was in there. "Sheesh I thought you four would never find me!" She said. All of them took notice to the different color room but didn't say anything about it. Though they had to say something about her cloths, Mina was wearing a very very revealing dress to put it nicely"What Sailor Scout's, you four seem a little uneasy." Mina Said. "Mina what are you wearing?" Rei Said. "What are you talking about I always wear cloth's like this" she said back "You three just haven't been around me." "Mina I've been around you practically every day and I would have remembered if you wore something like that!!!" Serena said. "Well would you like me to wear this one?" Mina said pulling out an even more revealing one. "No, but look at the dress behind you" Ami said pointing to an orange dress behind her that wasn't really revealing at all. "That is way not my style!" she said. "You where that kind of stuff everyday" Serena said. Mina growled "I will not wear anything that boring" and with that she turned into a youma. "I figured it wasn't her, she would never wear anything like that!" Serena said. They thought is was funny how that youma was hard to fight with all of them there. After they finished it off they disappeared and reappeared the stairs in front of the other door and there was a key.  
  
They opened the door to find both Mina and Brad in the room playing Go Fish. "Hey guys, we thought you would never come!!" Mina said. "Why wouldn't we come?" Rei asked. "I don't know, we just thought you wouldn't" Mina said. "Any ways we have to go because we only have 12 hours, 54 minutes and 33 seconds left to find everyone" Serena said. "Ok where do we start?" Brad asked. "Um you know I'm not sure where the next place is" Ami said. "Well we better find it fast, or we'll never succeed!" Makoto stated. "OK!" everyone yelled together as they went looking for the rest of the scout's.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
As you can probably tell I'm only having them save two scout's a fic, Well except this chapter because Brad and Mina were put in the same room. Any ways, I hope you like this chapter! I will put the next chapter out as soon as I can!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	5. Part 5

Title: What's Magic Got to do With It?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or ANY of the characters!!!  
  
hmm, next chapter!!! enjoy!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They came to a hallway with bars as doors, each of the outer scouts were behind them. "It's about time you guys got here, hurry and get the key!!" Haruka yelled. "How do we know your real, it was just a little to easy to get here" Makoto said. "There's the key!! If we weren't real then it wouldn't be there" Hotaru said. "She's right Makoto" Ami said. Mina got the key and they all disappeared.   
  
As soon as they appeared in the room, they were attacked by about 60 youma. All of them were screaming because they had no time to fight back. "What are we going to do?" Brad yelled. "Wait, these aren't normal youma, the only way to defeat these one's are with magic!" Mina yelled. "I've tried before and nothing happened, but that was hours ago, it may work now!" Serena yelled. "It's worth a shot" Brad yelled back. Serena, Brad, and Mina concentrated on destroying all of the youma, and suddenly a flash of a bright light and all youma turned to dust. "Wow how did you guys do that?" asked a very tired and injured Jupiter. "It's Magic" Serena smiled. "What's Magic got to do with it, I mean we use magic when we fight regular youma" Mars said. "It's a different kind of power" Mina stated simply, then they disappeared back to the outer scout's.  
  
"What took you so long?" Haruka said impatiently. "We had to fight" Ami said. When they looked for the key they found that there were now eight key's that looked exactly alike. "Oh no, how do we know which one goes for which door?" Makoto asked. "Easy we try each one." Serena said. "Ok, hurry up!" Setsunna said. All of them grabbed a key and went to a cell but it didn't work so they put them back and got a different one, after about 15 minutes Serena said "Wait a minute, this isn't working. We have to get a new system, ok pick a key and try it on each cell before putting it back!" "Ok, that sounds better" Mina said. That system was alot easier and they got the outer scouts out quickly, though as soon as they were out Serena disappeared.  
  
Serena landed on a soft bed, with red covers, she looked around and everything was the color of roses. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. "I was going to ask you that, but I guess you don't know either." said a voice that sounded familiar. "She looked across the room to see Mamoru sitting in a chair. "oh it's you, I thought it was an enemy" Serena said. "I thought you considered me an enemy, but I guess not." Mamoru said with a small smile. "I never thought of you as an enemy, I just thought you hated me" Serena said. "I never hated you, what gave you that idea?" Mamoru asked. "You didn't stick up for me when the scout's kicked me out, you agreed with them!!!" Serena practically yelled. "Let me explain..." Mamoru started. "No! why should I let you explain? you never let me explain!" Serena started. "Usako come on!" pleaded Mamoru. "Don't call me that, you don't have the right to!" Serena said.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Hey where did Usagi go?" Rei asked. "I don't know, that shouldn't have happened!" Mina said. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a figure appeared. "You must find the prince and princess before all is lost, it will be difficult but I know that you guys can do it" and with that it disappeared. All of the scouts nodded "Let's go!" Neptune yelled. With that they all took off looking for their Prince and Princess.  
  
*******************************  
So, do you like it? or do you hate it, or what!!!!!!! please review!!!!!! I know this is a very very short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!   



	6. Part 6...last chapter

Title: What's Magic got to do With It?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon Naoko   
Takeuchi does. So don't sue me!  
  
Ok here is the sixth and positively FINAL chapter!   
It's not very long but please enjoy the story and please   
review!   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come on Serena, please talk to   
me!"  
Darien pleaded from the couch across the  
room   
from Serena. Serena just laid on the   
bed   
and reading   
acting like she hadn't heard Darien.   
Darien   
got a sly grin on his face and got up very  
quietly. After a couple minutes of being   
in   
silence Serena put her book down and noticed   
the Darien wasn't anywhere in sight. After  
a couple minutes with no Darien she started   
to  
panic. "Darien!!! Where are you!!" She called  
out frantically. Suddenly a big hand appeared   
started to tickle her. Darien's face came   
into view, "Dar...ein...pl...ea...se...st..op!"  
Serena gasped out. "Not until you listen to me"  
He said. "Why...shou..ld..I?" She gasped out  
out getting ready to give up because she wouldn't  
be able to bear the tickling much longer.   
"Serena, I would never want to hurt you and I'll  
stop when you let me explain why" Darien said.   
"F..ine" Serena said giving up as Darien stopped  
tickling her. Darien thought for a couple minutes   
before saying "The reason that I agreed with the  
scouts that day was" Darien started but was cut  
off by Serena "I know, I know..the dream" She said.  
"What? you knew about them?" Darien asked. "Of  
course I knew about them..do you think you were  
the only one who was having them?" She asked.  
"well you never said anything about them so I just   
assumed.." Darien said but was yet again cut off  
by Serena who's anger was rising again. "You  
assumed! Why didn't you talk to me about it or  
ask me if I had the dreams too?" she asked.   
"Since you wanted to be with me it didn't seem  
like you had the dreams also because that would  
mean you would die and wouldn't care." Darien   
said. "I never cared if I lived as long as I   
could be with you Darien" Serena said as tears   
came to her eyes. "I just wanted you to be   
safe Serena" Darien said.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the scouts plus brad...  
"Where could they be, we've been looking  
all over for them!" Amara yelled. "Calm down   
Amara, we'll find them...maybe we're just looking   
in all the wrong places" Amy said. "Well our  
mental abilities aren't working so either Serena  
is blocking us or she is concentrating totally  
on something else." Mina said. "I have an Idea,  
if we all get in a circle and concentrate on them  
then it might take us to them!" Michelle said.  
"Well its worth a shot!" Raye said as all of them   
got into a big circle and concentrated on Serena,   
then all of them disappeared in a flash of light   
to find themselves in a dark red room. Suddenly  
about 80 youma appeared and started attacking them,  
however as strong as they had gotten, these youma  
were very strong and very hard to beat, though   
after a few hours they finally defeated all of  
the youma, but as soon as those were gone..the   
biggest youma they had seen yet appeared. "oh  
No, what now!" Lita asked. "Don't worry, if we   
all work together we will make it through" Trista  
said. Without thinking they all started to glow   
their colors and a flash of light came from each  
of them and joined together to form an attach so  
strong that it killed the youma instantly and the  
scouts disappeared.  
  
Back with Serena and Darien....  
"I know you wanted me to be safe, but   
staying away from me was not going to keep me  
safe" Serena argued "but I understand, I guess  
I always understood, but I was so mad at you   
and the scouts that I just didn't think straight"  
She finished. Darien smiled and pulled her into  
a hug, but just as they were about to kiss the  
scouts came bursting into the room. "Serena,   
Darien!!!" they all yelled. "hey guys!" Serena  
said. Suddenly three cloaked figure's appeared  
"All of you passed the test, all of you worked   
together to get the prince and princess." the   
first said. "Who Are you?" Raye questioned. The   
first cloaked figure took the hood off to reveal  
Queen Serenity, The second took the hood off to  
reveal Neo Queen Serenity and the last revealed   
Neo King Endymion. "I'm sorry we had to put you  
all through this, but we had no choice" Neo   
Serenity said. "We had to go through it also, so  
we know how it is." Neo Endymion said. "That is  
alright, I'm sure everything happens for a reason"   
Serena said.  
  
  
*********************************  
Ok..That's it how was it? well please REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
